Serqar
Phonology The language has a mostly regular phonology. The language features aspiration, commonly after vowels. Alphabet (IPA) The alphabet is the standard modern ISO latin alphabet, with one added letter, ẘ, totaling 27 letters. A/a - /a/ B/b - /b/ C/c - /k/ D/d - /d/ E/e - /e/ F/f - /f/ G/g - /g/ H/h - /h/ I/i - /i/ J/j - /j/ K/k - /k/ L/l - /k/ M/m - /m/ N/n - /n/ O/o - /o/ P/p - /p/ Q/q - /k/ R/r - /ɾ/ S/s - /s/ T/t - /tʰ/ U/u - /u/ V/v - /v/ W/w - /v/ W̊/ẘ - /w/ X/x - /ks/ - {only used in loanwords} Y/y - /y/ Z/z - /z/ The language also use the six vowels with diacritics, mainly to distinguish the same words from each other. The vowels use the grave diacritic - à, è, ì, ò, ù, ỳ They get different sounds from them: à - /æ/ è - /ɛ/ ì - /ɨ/ ò - /œ/ ù - /ʌ/ ỳ - /ø/ Diphthongs vg - /v/ ott - /ʌ/ iy - /jy/ kc - /k/ rw - /ʕ/ Vowel length Any vowel followed by'' e'' denotes that it is long. Stress The language does not have stress. Grammar Nouns The nominative case is used on the direct or indirect subject of an intransitive verb. The accusative case is used on the direct or indirect subject of a transitive verb. The oblique case is used on the object of a word. Verbs Tenses Moods The verbs are marked for tense and mood at the same time. The mood marking is put at the root first (for example ge-le-pol; -le is mood and -pol is tense). Apart from these conjugations, some auxilary verbs, namely be, have, want and do ''change completely according to the gender of the subject in a sentence: '''Be:' Common - gon Neuter - qe Masculine - gof Feminine - vge Have: Common - repy Neuter - hehy Masculine - hae Feminine - rwae Want: Common - zo Neuter - reriyn Masculine - se Feminine - jerwy Do: Common - qude Neuter - zè Masculine - base Feminine - juvym Numbers 1 - Ska 2 - Po 3 - Su 4 - Di 5 - Godo 6 - Ryf 7 - Ijusu 8 - Kepe 9 - Lottpi 10 - Pito 11 - Acag 12 - Toup 13 - Supito 14 - Dipito 15 - Glopito 16 - Rypito 17 - Ijupito 18 - Klepito 19 - Lottpito 20 - Luduty 30 - Ykasa 40 - Kakolo 50 - Gyka 60 - Daufa 70 - Memepui 80 - Peduno 90 - Hepali 100 - Slusu 101 - Skraaslusu 200 - Proslusu 201 - Skaproslusu Word order The standard word order in Serqar is Subject-Object-Verb (SOV). Adjectives and adverbs precede the noun, prepositions precede the verb. Pronouns can be suited as the subject. Conjunctions/particles follow the noun or adjective if it is present. Comma A phrase is divided into two by a comma. The comma can be set when one verb and two nouns are present. Asking a question When asking a question, the word order is changed to VSO. For example: SAM-ORANGES-ATE (SOV) VSO would change it to: ATE-SAM-ORANGES? The tone of voice does not have to change when asking a question, although it is preferred. Vocabulary Most commonly occuring word pattern: CVCVC Nasal consonants are mostly at the end of words. F, which isn't a nasal, also only appear at end of words. Pronouns I/me - kype He - cy She - si It - zevo Me - gon You - ken Both - qykef Us - pige They - diy Basic phrases Thank you - Ry ken You're welcome -'' Gon powiyf ken'' Yes - Rwe No - Hef I don't understand - Guogiym jaehen kype How many? - Tin suocu Please speak English - Ríykcuof Enlaez qykef What? - Retyn? Fire! - Raeke! I'm a tourist - Ho pyzuon kype It costs about 200 American dollars - Recemal zevo Ameriykaen Dollare 200 Example texts Anthem of Serchar-Batelo Serchar-Batelo Rede thy people The good usward In Serqar: Serqar-Batelo Rom ken sepysot Vgajo vìe goca Literal transliteration: Serqar-Batelo-SNG- advise-''PST''-you-people-''PL-OBL'' good-(PTCL)*-toward *) vìe is a particle that indicates the preceding or following sentence is formal ---- Category:Languages